Helena Doyle/Connections
IC Opinions and Impressions of NPCs Andy Hartman: Acquaintance. He is with the Crystal Culture and asked me questions at a Charity Auction. Aunt Audrey Stewart: Aunt. I love her. I trust her. She's all the family (by blood) I have left. Charles: Acquaintance. Met at a Charity Auction. Pleasant and fun to dance with. Kirk 'b1n4ry' Thornton: Best Friend. Faux Brother. I can tell him anything.. almost. Isabella: Personal Assistant. I like her. She gets the job done. Joesph: Acquaintance. He's odd. A genius. I can't stand when people are mean to him. Justin Burke: Acquaintance. Met at a Charity Auction. Superior dancer. Pale and charming. Luke Cooper: Enemy. The TRO should keep him away. I'm fighting my fear. Sheryl Montgomery: Therapist. After talking with her, I have regained some confidence. Her card is in my purse. Stuart: ENEMY. Such beautiful eyes on a nightmare. How will I ever not be afraid? Esther Vincent: Acquaintance. She's so sweet and helpful. I'm glad she joined The Alt Society. IC Opinions and Impressions of PCs Rena Mei Akana: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - So gentle. So calming. *''Current Opinion'' - Her music is enchanting. Roman Akana: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - He's intimidating. But, he's nice and flowers seem to like him. He speaks Hawaiian! *''Current Opinion'' - He let me walk through the greenhouse at Sorrow's End and speak freely of flowers. I will visit again. Jason Bard: Babysitter/Guardian. *''First/Early Impression'' - Where did he come from? Did he just say THAT?. *''Current Opinion'' - The something different I needed. Huge puppy! Dead: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - Oh God.. he smokes cigars. I'm in hell. *''Current Opinion'' - His knowledge of Tolkien is charming. / Everyone seems to think he can take care of himself easily. But, I worry about him. Zoe Dresden: My student *''First/Early Impression'' - A quiet student. She said she was a DJ.. wonder what her music is like. *''Current Opinion'' - I am very excited to be working on her album cover! David Green: Currently has Power of Attorney *''First/Early Impression'' - A pleasant gentleman. I noticed when he bowed.. but it was when he said my favorite painting captivated him, that I was truly charmed. / Quite knightly. *''Current Opinion'' - All the men in the world and I have to fall for one attached to someone else. Will my heart ever be free from the ache? Eoin Lang: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - Maybe it's because he's not 21 yet? But, he's immature. I like it.. when he's not laughing at me. *''Current Opinion'' - He's rather nice. Natasha Larson: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - I can't believe I met the owner of Utopia. I've danced there before, but I didn't realize how average I was at it until she showed me some moves. She's hard to read.. but she's the owner of Utopia, that's cool. *''Current Opinion'' - She has coolness points. Jericho Nichols: Friend *''First/Early Impression -'' He's.. a bit grumpy, but I think he tries to be nice. I like the way the light sometimes plays along the side of his face, in particular, by the temple. I might try to paint that detail sometime. *''Current Opinion'' - He's not the Big Bad Wolf.. I trust him. He's my friend. Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington: Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - She is so sweet! Pretty too. She makes me curious about the Crystal Springs Theater. I think painting her would be very relaxing. *''Current Opinion'' - I hope we become friends. Amiri Deryne: (Past PC) Acquaintance *''First/Early Impression'' - His words travel in a loop. Where does it begin or end? *''Current Opinion'' - He's a riddle, showing me riddles.